


Mason (thirsty boy) Hewitt

by eliottsevak



Series: Morey [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Brett Talbot/Nolan Holloway, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: The 5 times Mason thirsts over a hot werewolf and the one time he has all he needs.





	Mason (thirsty boy) Hewitt

The 5 times mason was  thirsty boy and the 1 time he had all he needed.

1\. Scott. 

Liam had introduced him to Scott pretty earlier after Scott had gotten the beta. Mason had thought  nothing of it when Liam walked him to the gym at the school, werewolves worked put right?

So Mason just followed blindly at Liam's lead. "Scott!" Liam yelled. Mason waited for a few seconds before 'Scott' came running out, he had seen Scott before, Scott McCall, trouble maker and is out of more classes then he's in.

But he's never seen Scott like this, sweet dripping down his shirtless torso, and his hair all fluffed up and sweaty, sticking out on point ends like a fuck boy, with an uneven but sculpted jaw.

"Uh Mason?" Liam waved a hand in front of his face. Mason blinked back to reality, "Hello Scott" Mason smiled. Scott smiles back and shook his hand, all Mason could focus on was the way his arm muscles moved as he flexed his arm out. 

Mason blinked, starting at Scott's chest. "Gross dude, you wanna fuck my alpha?" Liam asked, surprised. 

Scott looked taken aback, so what no one wanted to fuck him before? Mason found that very hard to believe, it wasn't as if he didn't wasn't Scott to fuck him, maybe some over the desk action, or from behind. 

"Hate to break it to you Mason, I've got a boyfriend." Scott shrugged. 

"Oh well, then I'll just go stare at the hot lacrosse players" Liam snorted, watching his friend walk away, right past Scott, glancing back to look at Scott's ads.

"Your boyfriends a lucky dude!" He called out before completely leaving the gym, sad he couldn't fuck Scott. Maybe he could have a hot threesome with his boyfriend. 

Mason passed a skinny boy with pale skin on his way out, who smiled at him, and Mason felt the urge to smile back. 

2\. Isaac.

So he was finally meeting Isaac Lahey, Liam told him to go Find Isaac training for Lacrosse, it was 3 am and Mason was a scared little boy walking in the dark to The school, or while through the school. 

He hears him huffing when he gets close enough, he's shirtless and covered in sweat. 

He kinda reminds Mason of a paler Brett. Isaac doesn't have much of v line but his abs covered in sweat and water defiantly do. So do those goddamn thighs, how does Scott get anything done with those goddamn thighs?

God and those arms, skinny legends, Isaac is flexing as he throws the balls effortlessly into the net, ugh Mason was gonna have a sexual breakdown. 

"Are you gonna talk or just stare Hewitt!?" Isaac called out. Mason blushed deeply. He had been caught checking out another cute guy. "Sorry-" Mason started. 

"Don't worry Scott told me you would do it" Isaac shrugged, grabbing  water bottle and drinking it, Mason filed his head and stared at Isaac's Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

Oh and now he's imaging Isaac giving him a blowjob and this is not good, werewolves can smell arousal right? So why the flying fucking dick balls was Isaac not acknowledging it.

"I'm gonna head out, you coming Mason?" Isaac asked. Isaac had since covered up his sinful abs and grabbed his gear. 

"Yeah, coming" Mason followed Isaac to the front of the school. He pulled out his phone and started texting Scott. 

Mason needed to pee, he started walking to the bathroom when he turned the corner and rammed into someone. A pale boy, the boy from a couple weeks ago when he met Scott, he was turning pink from embarrassment, having books clutched to his chest, before running off.

Mason looked around to see Isaac walk out of the school. Another one bites the dust I guess. 

3\. Brett.  

Mason and Liam had met at Davenford prep, but Mason being in a uniform everyday and kids making fun of him for being gay didn't sit well with his parents, who pulled him out of Davenford and and into Beacon Hills High. 

They weren't as homophobic, the most liked guy at their school was a very openly Hawaiian of the gay species. 

God Mason wishes they could've met. 

But Liam did make him meet Brett when he came out, because Brett was 'bi or whatever' Brett was bisexual. And Mason's first target, target for what he wasn't exactly sure, maybe a one night stand? Or a relationship?

Brett hadn't seemed like the kind to do relationships, but damn would Mason climb him like a tree. 

Brett was lean and tan, v lines and a 8 pack that had Mason drooling at every lacrosse practice, Brett wad beanpole as others had put it, he wasn't particularly muscley, but he was still hella strong. 

And still looked like a goddamn Greek god. Mason would admit his dreams were pretty crushed when nerdy Nolan from biology had gotten at a date with him but he wasn't mad, they were cute, and Brett was out of his reckless stage were he only wanted to have sex. 

He heard the brown haired boy behind him whispering about how they were a cute couple to His partner. Mason couldn't agree more, they were also incredibly hot, tan and pale, freckles and well Mason doesn't know, abs? Mason was happy for them. Really. 

4\. Theo. 

Theo was a goddamn mess. He was hot and kinda psychotic yes, but he did it well, like Heath ledger in Batman. 

But Theo was a Greek God, he just radiated sex appeal. When Mason first laid eyes on Theo he was pretty sure he creamed his pants right then and there. It was hella embarrassing when Theo flirted the fuck out of him and Mason told Theo to fuck off and grabbed his friend by the elbow, pulling him away from another hot guy who was down to fuck. 

Mason probably whined about it for days to Liam, complaining about how Theo was, his dick size. When Liam finally snapped when Mason said he might have a small dick and that's why it was so easy for Mason to flirt with him.

Liam snapped with a 'Theo is fucking hung dude' angrily. "And You know because?" Mason asked. "Because my ass still hurts" So Mason constantly made fun of his best friend for letting Theo fuck him, and for not telling him he was bisexual.

Mason got over it pretty quickly though when he saw Theo bottoming it our after coming back from hell, Theo took it up the ass well, and his ass was defined too so that was a bonus. 

5\. Derek.  

Derek freaking Hale was coming to town, after the dread doctor drama went to shit he decided to come back, celebrate for defeating the dread doctors, even though he did nothing to help except make Stiles sexually frustrated at the mere mention of his name. 

Derek was described as being beefy, broody and most times covered in blood. Mason didn't except him to have a goddamn beard.

God imagine the beard burn in his ass from that. Mason practically melts the first time he actually meets Derek, he probably looked like he was, heart eyes and all, but he wouldn't. 

Mason isn't that pathetic, so maybe he was a little pathetic when it came to the male species of hot werewolf men, but there weren't many, especially ones that were gay. 

 

But Derek was defiantly in the gay department as Stiles leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed the shit out of the older larger man. Theo looked just as surprised as Mason at the new thing.

"Stiles landed that?" Theo asked disbleivingly, apparndlty warranting a growl which went straight to Mason's dick. 

\+ 1, Corey.

Mason lays in his bed, Corey curled tightly to his chest, the ghost riders have been defeated and Corey was safe, recovering but safe, wrapped up in Mason's embrace.

They were lying in Derek's loft, Mason refused to go home covered in blood and Corey's parents didn't give a shit, Derek offered up his own bed, saying he would room with Stiles. 

"I'm sorry Mase" Corey whispered brokenly. Coughing as his ribs hurt. "What are you sorry for baby?" Mason rubbed his short hair, threading his fingers through it again.

"For being weak. Derek or Theo wouldn't have gotten captured, you deserve someone strong like them" Now Mason knew Corey had some self worth issues, but he didn't think it was that bad. He didn't ever think Corey would think he wasn't good enough for Mason.

"Corey, you are all I need. I love you, so so much. Derek and Theo may be beefy and strong but I don't want it like I want you, I want you so much Corey, I want your floppy little brown hair and adorable awesome body" Mason rubbed his face into his back, as if to prove a point. Mason peppered kisses all over Corey's backside. Smiling into it as Corey giggled. 

"I love you too Mason" Corey snuggled deeper into Mason, his back now facing away, they were chest to chest, and Corey was kissing his neck, before laying his head in his collar bone, and promptly falling asleep.

Yeah, Mason had all he needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this was just me thirsting over my men. Uh follow me on Tumblr, I don't know how to link yet so search liamdunbears it should pop up. Send me requests lmao


End file.
